A Masquerade
by Temporal Tempest
Summary: One night at the Nike Castle brings two unlikely couples together for a night. One-shot. Boomer/Diara, Maya/Zylus, mentioned Ky/Zair.


**Disclaimer: Kitty is from the lovely (and lazy as fuck) Whoneedsgravityanyway. I own Tetra, Brutus, Tom, and the planet of Avalon. The rest belongs to whoever the hell owns it.**

**Shit Ton of Pairings: Zylus/Maya, Boomer/Diara, (minor)Ky/Zair**

**-BREAK-**

Far, far away from earth there is a magical planet called Avalon. It is ruled by Tom Nike, who is aided by his young sister Tetra. These half-human, half-aliens are not only royalty, but Kairu Warriors. They split up their time between their home and earth.

On one particular evening on Avalon, they were celebrating the one-year anniversary of Tom's coronation. Tetra had suggested a Masquerade ball. The castle was lit up like a Christmas tree, and the guests were decorated like the ornaments. Among the guests was the lovely Kitty Black, heiress to the Black family fortune and absolute-

_CRASH!_

-Klutz.

"Oh shit. Awww shit." Kitty muttered. She stepped away from the broken vase. "Uh, I can replace that." The girl kicked a piece of it away from her with one of her boots. Although the ball was formal, she had insisted on wearing a pair of white combats. They were complimented by her shimmering black dress and her cat-themed mask.

Brutus, the Nike's royal adviser, groaned inwardly. "How are you going to replace a vase from eighteenth century France?" He asked her, bending down to pick up the pieces. Even though Tetra and Kitty pushed him to wear something fancy, the guard had chosen to wear a regular black tux to the ball, along with an even more boring black mask.

"Eighteenth century France? God Brutus, you are such a nerd." She ruffled his hair, spiking it up into a blonde mess. "Besides, I know a ton of forgers and that kind of shit. I can make a new one before T notices."

"Before I notice what?" The air-headed princess asked from behind them. Tetra stood holding an empty glass. They could only assume that it had been full minutes before, for Tetra's brilliant green dress was stained with punch. "Kitty, if you broke Brutus's arm again, I'm going to have to put you in time out." Behind her parrot-esque mask, the princess's eyes flickered to the mess on the floor. "Oh."

"I promise, it was a total accident." Kitty quickly apologized. "I really didn't mean to knock it off the table, I just meant to punch Zylus in the face."

Tetra giggled. "Speaking of which, where is that idiot?"

Kitty smirked. "Where do you think?"

-BREAK-

Maya had decided that, no matter how much she cared about Ky, if he decided to make out with Zair in front of her one more time, she was going to kill him. The blue-haired girl didn't mind that they were dating; in fact she was content that her best friend was happy. But the constant public displays of affection were starting to get on her nerves. She fiddled with the hem of her navy dress for a while, before giving up.

"I'm going to get some air." She said to no one in particular. Getting up from her table, she waded through the crowd and found her way to the balcony. Maya pulled off the light blue mask that adorned her face. It was simple and elegant-a gift from her mother before she went into hiding. "Man mom, why'd you leave me?"

Someone stepped out behind her. "Is, uh, this a bad time?" His voiced cracked at the last note.

"No. Hey Zylus." She said lazily. "I didn't think I'd see you here."

He snickered. "Yeah, I didn't really want to come. But you know, I came just so I can cause some trouble." He pulled a dark green mask off of his face. "Man, this mask is sweaty. Ugh, I hate formal stuff." He tugged at the bowtie around his neck.

Maya smiled faintly. "Huh. I actually agree with you for once." She laughed. "So where are Dumb and Dumber?" She asked, mentioning Zylus's old teammates.

He shrugged. "Probably gathering some Kairu. Or doing something cool and manly, like throwing balls."

"Right…" Maya shook her head. "I know this is going to sound weird, but do you want to get out of here?"

Zylus looked at her, slightly taken aback. "Uh, really? I mean, well, maybe, but, I uh, yes. The answer is yes."

Maya laughed lightly. "Well then. Let's go." She offered him her hand. He took it warily, and they teleported away.

-BREAK-

This exchange did not go unnoticed. Boomer, in his white suit and Cheshire mask, had been watching Maya and Zylus from the moment the boy stepped onto the balcony. No, it wasn't called stalking; it was merely watching them from afar. He couldn't help but laugh at the alien's awkwardness around his friend. However, somewhere on the inside, he felt a little bad. Both of his friends had found someone to love, while he was just standing there. Alone. With no friends. It kinda sucked.

"Hey loser. Wanna dance?" Boomer turned to see Diara. Her light green eyes glinted under her elegant white mask.

Boomer froze for a moment. What. A girl. Was asking him. TO DANCE. He stood there, staring at her, frozen in shock. On the team, Ky was always the ladies man, not Boomer. As much as he hoped for a girlfriend, he had no idea what to do around them.

"Hello?" Diara waved her hand in front of his face. "You in there?"

"Oh, yeah." He snapped out of it. "Well, shall we?" He led her to the dance floor. Boomer had only danced once before, and that was at his uncle Louie's Polka Party. It was nothing compared to actual ballroom dancing.

As if she could read his mind, Diara said, "You have no idea how to dance, do you."

"…"

"Ugh. I knew it." She grabbed his hands. "Okay, so you put your left hand here and your right hand here…" She placed him in position. "And then you just dance."

"Just dance? Okay." Boomer nodded. The music began to play in the background, and the two slowly moved to the melody of the song. It took him a while, but Boomer soon had the hang of it.

"This is…nice." Diara whispered. She put her head on his shoulder.

"Really?" Boomer asked, blushing. "Uh, thanks."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!" Boomer and Diara jumped. Tom Nike, decked out in a light blue tux and a ridiculous red and blue mask, was standing next to the orchestra. "Ahem. Thank you for all joining us tonight. I hope you all have had a wonderful time here. But enough of the fancy talk. Let's get this party started!" He snapped his fingers and someone-most likely a distressed Brutus-pulled out a turntable. The room suddenly came to life as some weird dubsteb song began to play.

"Now this I can dance to!" Boomer shouted. He started flailing his arms about oddly.

"Um, I'm just going to go over here…" Diara said, backing away.

-BREAK-

When the night passed and the guests all went home, the Nike siblings and Brutus stood out on the balcony.

"Well that was fun." Tom said brightly. "We should do this every year."

Tetra nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Except for when that guy dumped punch on my dress. Let's not do _that_ every year."

Brutus shook his head. "No way. Kitty broke way too many things. I am not doing this again."

The Nike siblings laughed. Then, turning to him with a dark look on their faces, they said, "There is no way you are getting out of this."

Brutus decided that he need a drink.

**-BREAK-**

**Sorry Kya fans, I ship Mylus. I also really don't like writing for Ky, so I kinda just threw him in at one point and dropped it. Also, in my/Who's lovely cannon world, Maya's mother is alive. Yay.**

**Anywho, yeah. That happened. **

**Read, review, and have a nice day.**


End file.
